Computed Tomography (CT) is a technology for performing continuous slice scanning with an X-ray beam and a detector around a certain region of a subject (e.g., the patient). A CT scanner can be used for diagnosing and investigating various diseases, because of short scanning time and clear images.
CT cardiac scanning is one of the most common applications for CT. After having been perfused with a contrast medium, the heart of a subject is scanned by a CT scanner under guidance of electrocardiogram of the subject, and then an image of the heart is reconstructed based on the acquired scanning data with reconstruction algorithm.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), linear accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyzer. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 multi-slice CT scanner system, superconducting MRI, linear accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.